Hieratic
| romaji = Seikoku | trans = Hieroglyphic | fr_name = Hiératique | de_name = Priesterlich | it_name = Ieratico | ko_name = 성각 | ko_romanized = Seonggak | ko_trans = Hieroglyphic | pt_name = Hieratico | es_name = Hierático | sets = * Galactic Overlord * Collectible Tins 2012 Wave 2 * Astral Pack One * Extra Pack: Sword of Knights * Saga of Blue-Eyes White Dragon Structure Deck | anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL }} "Hieratic", known as "Hieroglyphic" ( Seikoku or 성각 Seong-gag) in Japan and Korea, is an archetype consisting of LIGHT Dragon-Type monsters. One of the few sets of cards based on Egyptian motifs, they are based on Egyptian hieroglyphs and Ennead, a group of Egyptian gods in mythology. Their logo is based on Wedjat, the eye of Horus, god of the sky, war, and protection. Also, in addition to Wedjat, if the monsters' backgrounds have either the sun or the moon, they get the respective Wedjat - right (sun) or left (moon). The cards of this archetype rely on Special Summoning and destroying cards mainly by Tributing other "Hieratic" monsters. What makes this archetype powerful and interesting is that many of its monsters allow you to Tribute from your hand, in a manner similar to Ritual Summoning. Another effect which all mid-Level monsters, such as Level 4, 5 and 6, have in common is that when they are Tributed, they are able to Special Summon a Dragon-Type Normal Monster either from the hand, Deck, or Graveyard. It is also mandatory to Special Summon, which means that even though you Tribute them for cost, this effect will still go through. So, despite the idea that you're getting rid of your own monster, you won't lose that much field advantage. Almost all "Hieratic" monsters have relatively simple Summoning conditions. Playing Style The greatest strength of this archetype lies in the ability that almost all its members possess: upon being Tributed, be it by cost or effect, you are able to Summon any Dragon-Type Normal Monster from your hand, Deck or Graveyard, at the cost of its ATK and DEF becoming 0. This gives the "Hieratic" archetype the ability to swarm the field and bring out powerful Xyz Monsters in a manner similar to "Wind-Up" and a little similar to "Six Samurai", which focus on summoning many monsters to instantly dominate the Duel. The Deck easily summons Rank 5 and Rank 6 Xyz Monsters, simply by tributing one "Hieratic" for another, and therefore summoning a Normal Dragon-Type monster from your Deck with the same level as the one you just summoned. With the recent release of "Galaxy Serpent" in "Judgment of the Light", a Level 2 Normal Dragon-Type Tuner which can be summoned from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard whenever you tribute one of your "Hieratic" monsters, "Hieratics" now also have extremely easy access to all the Level 7 and 8 generic Synchro Monsters. Another interesting thing to note is the ease of Summoning the archetype's regular members, and the ease of which you may activate their effects. For instance, both "Hieratic Dragon of Nebthet" and "Hieratic Dragon of Su" are capable of getting rid of problematic monsters or Spells/Traps simply by Tributing a "Hieratic" monster from your field or hand. Not only that, but by Tributing a "Hieratic" monster, you will also activate their effects to Special Summon a Dragon-Type Normal Monster from your hand, Deck or Graveyard, possibly to Xyz Summoning during that same turn. "Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon" can not only be easily summoned in this Deck but can also restore the ATK and DEF of the Normal Monsters brought by the effect of the "Hieratic" monsters such as the powerful "Blue-Eyes White Dragon". "Hieratic Dragon of Eset" also greatly helps in the Deck's Xyz Summoning routine, since its effect can instantly equalize the Level of all "Hieratic" monster on the field to that of the Normal Monster you choose. Due to the nature of most "Hieratic" monsters, Summoning Normal Dragons to your Field is an easy task (even easier with "Hieratic Dragon of Tefnuit" in play). "Eset" can also be Normal Summoned for free, ready to Xyz Summon if you have a Normal Dragon monster. Taking all these points into consideration, one can see the worth of having a Level 8 Normal Monster with 0 ATK and DEF as the mascot. Not only can it be used for the effects of the other "Hieratics", but it can be Special Summoned by nearly all of the other "Hieratics", can be used with "Trade-In" or "Advance Draw". This easily Summon-able Level 8 Normal Monster grants players access to the powerful "Thunder End Dragon", as well as the strongest card of the archetype, "Hieratic Sun Dragon Overlord of Heliopolis". Should one be fortunate enough to have three of them on the field, or two of them and one "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon", it would then be possible to Summon the strongest Rank 8 Xyz Monster - "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon". Since "Hieratics" can search any Dragon-Type Normal Monster at the cost of rendering them powerless, they can be used to support Fusion Monsters that use Normal Dragons as Fusion Materials such as "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon", "Meteor B. Dragon" and to a lesser extent "King Dragun". "Lightray" monsters can be helpful Side Deck options for a "Hieratic" Deck. "Lightray Diabolos" and "Lightray Daedalus" provide powerful attackers with field control, and are easy to summon with how quickly "Hieratics" will cycle through their monsters to fill the Graveyard. If the player is reliant on "Hieratic Dragon of Sutekh", "Lightray Sorcerer" can combo with its effect, "Sutekh" banishing the valuable "Hieratics" in the Graveyard for "Sorcerer" to shuffle them back into the Deck, while both also provide field control. An interesting thing to know is that "Hieratics" can abuse "Inferno Reckless Summon", because any Dragon-Type monsters that are Special Summoned with their effects become 0 ATK and 0 DEF, which fits the conditions for "Inferno Reckless Summon", also the other copies of the monster Summoned with "Inferno Reckless Summon" will have their original ATK and DEF restored. This can be used in conjunction with "Hieratic Dragon King of Atum", so you can Special Summon "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon", drag out the other two copies with "Inferno Reckless Summon", and easily overlay for "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" with its extra effect when Xyz Summoned with "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon". Red-Eyes Hieratics One of the most basic builds for this archetype, it focuses on bringing out "Hieratic Dragon King of Atum" and through him "Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon" for explosive plays. Chaos Hieratics While the "Red-Eyes Hieratics" and the Control-based "Hieratic" builds are somewhat more common, this deck utilizes the combos of both "Hieratics" and "Chaos Dragons". Using cards like "Card Trooper", and some of "Lightsworn" monsters to dump cards into the Graveyard for use with cards such as "Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning" or "Chaos Sorcerer", or even "Dark Armed Dragon", can help to make this Deck more consistent. Another great card to make this variant even more consistent is "Divine Dragon Apocralyph", which can not only add consistency to the Deck, but can get rid of dead draws and fuel the Graveyard for Chaos-based cards. It is also able for recovering "Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon" to be used once again. Hieratic Ritual's Wake From Hieratic Dragon Deck recipe sample デッキ |effect monsters = * Wattaildragon * Hieratic Seal of the Sun Dragon Overlord x2 * Hieratic Dragon of Nuit * Hieratic Dragon of Gebeb x3 * Hieratic Dragon of Eset * Hieratic Dragon of Nebthet * Hieratic Dragon of Tefnuit x3 * Hieratic Dragon of Su x2 * Hieratic Dragon of Asar * Hieratic Dragon of Sutekh * Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon * Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon x2 * Honest * Flamvell Guard |synchro monsters = * Stardust Dragon * Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier * Black Rose Dragon |xyz monsters = * Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon * Photon Strike Bounzer * Gaia Dragon, the Thunder Charger * Hieratic Dragon King of Atum x3 * Hieratic Sun Dragon Overlord of Heliopolis x2 * Thunder End Dragon * Constellar Ptolemy M7 * Daigusto Emeral |spells = * Mini-Guts * Hieratic Seal of Convocation x3 * Hieratic Seal of Supremacy * Monster Gate * Pot of Duality * Super Rejuvenation * Monster Reborn * Trade-In * Advance Draw |traps = * Hieratic Seal of Banishment x2 * Hieratic Seal of Reflection x2 * Horn of Heaven * Solemn Judgment * Solemn Warning x2 }} From Deck recipe PDF version (August 2013) デッキ |effect monsters = * Vampire's Curse * Vampire Sorcerer x3 * Shadow Vampire x3 * Vampire Grace x2 * Goblin Zombie x2 * Zombie Master x2 * Mezuki * Plaguespreader Zombie * Hieratic Dragon of Tefnuit x3 * Labradorite Dragon * Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning * Chaos Sorcerer * Effect Veiler x3 |synchro monsters = * Star Eater * Stardust Dragon * Scrap Dragon * Black Rose Dragon * Ancient Sacred Wyvern * Ally of Justice Catastor * Armades, Keeper of Boundaries |xyz monsters = * Crimson Knight Vampire Bram * Gaia Dragon, the Thunder Charger x2 * Constellar Ptolemy M7 * Adreus, Keeper of Armageddon * Shark Fortress * Number 66: Master Key Beetle * Lavalval Chain |spells = * Book of Life x2 * Hieratic Seal of Convocation x2 * Monster Reborn * Dark Hole * Heavy Storm * Allure of Darkness * Foolish Burial * Card Destruction * Mystical Space Typhoon x2 |traps = * Crush Card Virus * Eradicator Epidemic Virus * Solemn Warning * Solemn Judgment }} List of Dragon-Type Normal and Gemini monsters Weaknesses Cards like "Mask of Restrict", "Fog King", etc. that prevents Tribute would lockdown this archetype's main goal of Tributing monsters. Also, "Light-Imprisoning Mirror" can also shutdown their effects in the Graveyard as their effects activate when Tributed, if they were to end up in the Graveyard this way, since they are all LIGHT-Attribute. "Koa'ki Meiru Drago" is one of the effective silver bullets against this Deck, since most "Hieratic" Decks relying on Special Summoning (most evident in "Hieratic" OTK style), and can even block the Summoning of both "Hieratic Dragon King of Atum" and "Hieratic Sun Dragon Overlord of Heliopolis". Since most of "Hieratic" cards are Level 5 or higher, "Evilswarm Ophion" and "Steelswarm Roach" can put this Deck into almost perfect deadlock situation, and cards' effects that negate summons can also stop this Deck's summoning combos. "Fossil Dyna Pachycephalo" is also useful for preventing them from Special Summoning both their tokens and other monsters like "Hieratic Dragon of Su", shutting down their means of summoning. Another huge problem with the Deck is that it is common to dead draw, due to so many mid-level monsters in the roster of most "Hieratic" Decks. A card like "Dark Hole" can destroy the player's momentum and leave them with no field and a weak hand. Cards like "Trial and Tribulation" and "Super Rejuvenation" are helpful for maintaining hand power and preventing this. "Hieratics" have low DEF, so cards like "Enemy Controller" and "Book of Moon" render them vulnerable on the opponent's turn. Against a Deck running many WIND-Attribute cards, "Mystic Fairy Elfuria" can badly slow down a "Hieratic" Deck's Xyz Summoning choices through the limiting Rank 5, 6 and 8 choices with its monster effect. And even if "Elfuria" leaves the field, its effect remains active until your next End Phase. Most of the competitive "Hieratic" Decks are OTK-style Decks, thus these kinds of Deck always have almost nothing in terms of defense. Cards that can stop your OTK attempt such as "Battle Fader" can put a serious shock for any "Hieratic" players, since they almost never play any Trap Cards. Most of their usually-Summoned monsters are also high in ATK, which means any damage-reversing effects like "Magic Cylinder", "Dimension Wall" and "Daigusto Sphreez" can deliver fatal blows for them. Trivia * The monsters in this archetype are based on the first four generations of gods in Egyptian mythology. "Atum" gave rise to "Shu" and "Tefnut", who gave rise to "Geb" and "Nut", who gave rise to "Osiris", "Isis", "Nephthys" and "Set". They were collectively known as the "Ennead". * Each monster in this archetype has an "Egyptian" symbol somewhere on its body(often its crown). * The monsters in this archetype have designs similar to "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" and "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" for their illuminating bodies, scaly armors, and wings. * This archetype might have been released in order to celebrate the 2012 Year of the Dragon on the Chinese calendar. Category:TCG and OCG archetypes